Forbidden Love
by celticprincess123
Summary: It seems its a normal day at the host club until every one leaves. leaving Kyoya and Mori alone together. Will something happen? Sorry if its a bad summary. Yaoi with Kyoya O. and Mori M. very discriptive... so if you dont like yaoi than dont read... but im a big fan of it!


Kyoya Otori & Takashi Morinozuka

Fan Fiction

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club

It was a talkative time at the host club since there were no more guests that day and they were deciding what they should were for next time. Tamaki and the twins were fighting over Haruhi. Kyoya was typing something on his computer. Hunny and Mori sitting next to Kyoya eating cake.

Tamaki was arguing with Haruhi, "Daddy wants to see his precious Haruhi dress as a girl for cosplay," whined Tamaki as he hugged Haruhi close to him. "Senpai, you're not my daddy, and I am a girl!" Haruhi broke free of his grasp.

She was grabbed by the twins.

"Well, well, well looks like the king got rejected, don't worry well take care of her." the twins said in unison.

"Mommy…" whined Tamaki,

"Yes?" asked Kyoya in an amused voice, "Can you tell the twins to leave my precious Haruhi alone?" cried Tamaki. "Well, Haruhi and the twins are in the same class, so they're closer." Kyoya said with a smirk. Tamaki retreated into the corner to grow mushrooms. Then out of the blue Kyoya yelled "I'm busy and have important things to do, so if you're not going to shut up, get out!" Kyoya had an evil aura surrounding him. Everyone stared. Then Hunny said "Okay, first one out gets Haruhi!" "Mitskuni, I'm staying." said Mori in a gruff voice "All right, but behave, okay?" Hunny said with a smile "Okay." Mori said with a sly smile.

Chapter 2

When everyone left, Kyoya noticed me and said "You can leave you know." "I'm fine, what are you doing, homework?" I asked him innocently, knowing what I was about to do would require him to be calmly unaware. But after studying him for a week, I realized he wouldn't refuse me or push me away.

As I nodded my head "no" Mori went up to me and slammed the computer down. "-What was that for?" "I had important stu—!" "It can wait" Mori said smoothly. I looked up confused and bewildered. "Wha-?" Mori pulled me up to standing position and then I felt smooth but lightly chapped lips on mine.

I looked at Kyoya's bewildered face, and felt his smooth lips on mine. After a moment he started to kiss back.

Mori pulled Kyoya closer and he moved without hesitation, as they passionately kissed each other. Kyoya reached towards his senpai's shirt and unbuttoned it slowly yet desperately.

I couldn't help the fact that I wanted to feel his bare chest, but on the last button Mori chuckled and I hesitated. I began to wonder if I should've done this or if I made a mistake. But as I pulled away he grabbed my hand, unbuttoned the last button and put my hand on his chest. It felt warm and smooth. He let go but I kept it there. "Mori wh-." But I didn't finish as he grabbed me closer and kissed me. I parted my mouth slightly and our tongues intertwined. I wanted him, more of him.

Chapter 3

I could see Kyoya's lust filled eyes as he moved his hand all over my chest and his other hand pulled me closer. I let this go on for a few minutes. That's when I reached my limit. I picked him up and threw him over my shoulder. "Mori what are you doing?" I could hear the surprise in his voice and quietly chuckled to myself. This was going to be fun

Mori walked down the hall way as he carried Kyoya over his shoulder like he weighed nothing. Kyoya looked around as they walked and even though he had been at Ouran for years he had no Idea where they were. "Mori where are you taking me?" Kyoya asked a bit confused. "You'll see." Mori said in an even voice.

Finally we arrived, yet I had no idea where we were. With one hand on me and the other one free, he reached for the door and opened it. Inside looked like a regular bedroom with a bed and nightstand. "Where a-" WHAM! Mori threw me on the bed, but it didn't hurt. The bed was cushiony and on the top of that the sheets and pillow felt like silk. As I looked up I saw Mori with a slight smile. He shrugged off his shirt and slowly climbed on the bed. He was close enough that his leg was in between mine, while his hand was next to my shoulder. That's when I felt a warm but rough and smooth hand go up my shirt as he leaned down.

I looked at Kyoya's shocked but lustful eyes and felt a smile tug at my lips. This was the Kyoya I wanted. I shrugged my shirt and slowly climbed into the bed. I put my leg in between his and my arms on either side of him but decided I couldn't take it anymore and slid my hand onto his cool yet firm stomach

Chapter 4

As I slid my hand up his shirt, I could feel him shudder and breathe a little faster. I slowly slid my hand up his shirt and leaned down next to his ear. "Are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered slowly. He gave another little shudder and whispered breathlessly "yes." I could hear his voice calm down as he said this.

I could feel his breath on my neck as he slid up and looked me in the eyes. Then he chuckled, "What?" I asked hearing uncertainty lining my voice. "Oh, nothing." He said as he chuckled a little louder. He had pulled up but with his legs in the same position. I realized he might've been teasing me despite all the stuff he did. I felt a bit ashamed for getting myself dragged in. I decided to cover that up with a nervous laugh "He, he, he, I'm just kidding, he, he, he." As I started to sit up, Mori put one hand on my torso and pushed me down.

Chapter 5

"Mori, what's wrong?" I asked tentatively "Did I do something wrong?" he looked at me with a serious face and asked "Do you really want this?"

I looked at him as he answered with a shaky voice "Y-yes." I leaned in with both hands on either side of him and close enough to feel Kyoya's beating heart, which was beating very fast. I was just inches from his lips and could feel his rapid breathing as I asked "Why?" Kyoya's eyes widened with surprise.

I looked into his questioning eyes and answered "Because I love you." I tried to say calmly but could hear the embarrassment in my voice as I slightly blushed.

Chapter 6

My eyes widened then relaxed as I realized he was telling the truth. I smiled and kissed him slowly. "I know you do, so what I want to know is, are you sure you want this?" I gestured with my head to his body. He slowly nodded and firmly said "Yes." I chuckled lightly and got off the bed. "Mori, What are you doing?" Kyoya asked in a bewildered voice. I grabbed his legs and pulled them over the edge. He was so cute when he was surprised.

My eyes widened as he stood me up. He pulled me an inch closer then slid his hand up my shirt and unbuttoned it slowly. I shuddered and he smiled. Once he unbuttoned it he slowly slid it off. I wanted him to touch me but he made no attempt to, so out of want I grabbed his hand.

Kyoya grabbed Mori's hand and put it on his chest. Mori slid his hand down until it sat on his hips. Mori stared at Kyoya's pants like they were his enemy. Kyoya smirked, "Want me to take them off?" he asked with a sly smile. "Allow me." Mori said as he started unzipping Kyoya's pants. He slid them off and cast them aside, though he left Kyoya's boxers on. "Hmmm, what if I were to stop here and leave?" Mori asked teasingly "I'd drag you right back here." Kyoya said calmly. Mori chuckled as he pulled Kyoya closer and kissed him slowly then faster.

Kyoya slightly moaned and opened his mouth for air and I took that chance to stick my tongue into his mouth. Kyoya tasted like something I couldn't taste before. Sweet and soft… Strawberries! I pulled away and chuckled. "You taste like strawberries!" I exclaimed "I had some before we got here" Kyoya said

I pulled Mori back and stuck my tongue in his mouth… Chocolate! "And you taste like chocolate!" I said. "I naturally taste like that." He said with a smirk. Then his eyes widened and he grinned. "What are you thinking?" I asked a bit curiously. "Want to make strawberry-chocolate?" he said seductively. I nodded my head and he pulled me forward and we started kissing hard as our tongues intertwined. I pulled away for a breath and a string of saliva followed. We were gasping for air. Then he pulled me forward and started again while rubbing my stomach, and I slightly moaned.

As they were kissing, Mori started to step forward, pushing Kyoya back step, step, step, Wham! Kyoya fell on the bed with Mori smiling on top of him. Kyoya scooted back until his while body was on the bed, with Mori following closely behind. But before got on top of Kyoya he stopped just an inch above his boxers. "Mori?" Kyoya asked questioningly. Mori bent down and licked a path up his stomach to his mouth goose bumps lined his arms as a bump rose in Kyoya's boxers. He kissed him gently. "Getting anxious?" Mori mused. Mori slowly slid his hand down Kyoya's boxers. "M-Mori!" Kyoya moaned. Mori rubbed it harder and faster each time. Kyoya moaned "Mooore." Finally Kyoya stopped moaning and gripped the sheets "M-Mori I'm going to cu-!" as he came his body lifted from the bed for a second. Mori removed his hand. It was sticky and wet. He looked at Kyoya as he licked it, "It's salty" he leaned and kissed Kyoya "and sweet." He smiled as Kyoya's face slightly reddened.

Chapter 7

I noticed a bulge form in Mori's Pants and smiled. It's my turn. I grabbed Mori and rolled over until I was on top of him. He looked at me with teasing glint in his eyes and a smirk on his face. "Going to return the favor, are we?" He asked. "Hmmm I was just thinking that." I said as seductively and smooth as I could. I leaned in and kissed him while I reached down and started rubbing the bulge in his pants. He slightly moaned. I reached down Mori's pants and hovered an inch above the growing bulge. "Kyoya stop teasing me!" He moaned. I could see his lustful eyes. "Who's the anxious one now?" I asked teasingly, bad mistake.

I lunged up and grabbed Kyoya. He had a shocked look on his face. "Mori wha-!" I kissed him so forcefully he started moaning. "So tell me again, who's the anxious one?" "You are." He said. I moaned as he touched me again. "Fine, I give in." I said with a smile on my face. "Oh you do, do you, hmmm why don't we stop here?" Kyoya asked teasingly. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled him back, as my lips crashed onto his. "You wouldn't!" I said a sly smile forming on my lips "Wouldn't I?" Kyoya asked as he reached down and grasped my member. "U-unh" I moaned "t-touch me more." "What, I can't hear you?" he said seductively. "I won't say it again." I said. "Aw, you're no fun but all right" He pouted. He slowly slid down and unzipped my pants and slid them off. He slid back and starting toying with my nipples. "MMMM." I moaned. He rubbed our cocks together as he slowly kissed me. Then he slid back down his tongue trailing down my stomach. He stopped and used his teeth to take my boxers off and discard them. He kissed the top of my shaft and licked the slit. Out of lust I thrust my cock into his mouth and moaned with pleasure. "Having fun, are we?" he said with a smile when he took his mouth off. He put his mouth back and started toying around with it. I moaned a little louder. Finally I reached my point, "Kyoya!" as I came he swallowed some of it. I blushed hard. "You didn't have to do that." I said. "I wanted to taste you." He said smoothly. "Damn it Kyoya!" I yelled.

I looked at him a bit confused. "Wha-?" I was about asking, until he rolled over and was on top of me. He then started to kiss me fiercely then pulled away. He then stuck two of his fingers in my mouth and said "suck and make sure there coated good." He said with eyes full of lust. As I was sucking his fingers he started toying with my nipples. I couldn't moan because he had his fingers in my mouth. Finally he took his fingers out and with his wet hand trailed his fingers to my ass and stuck a finger in the opening. I bit my lip as pain shot through me and I whimpered. "It's okay it will feel good soon." Mori said as he stuck his other finger in and started thrusting them back and forth. Finally the pain started to ebb away and now it was left with pleasure. When he removed his fingers I whimpered at the lost contact. "This is going to hurt." Mori said calmly I nodded slowly as he slowly thrust his shaft into me. Pain rocked my body as I moaned. "Mori, it hurts." I whimpered. But after a while it started to feel amazing, and instead of pain it was pleasure rocking my body.

I grabbed Kyoya's member and stroked it to meet my movements. I could see his eyes were fogged up by lust. Then he started to gasp "Mori!" He screamed. He came in my hand. I followed after filling him up with my seed. I collapsed on top of him breathing fast and hard. I rolled off and he put his head on my chest. I love you" I whispered as I leaned in and kissed him. He pulled away and said breathlessly "I love you too." I realized that we would have a lot of explaining to do as a smile formed on my lips.


End file.
